


The Lupin Bill  WGT Resolution 896

by vernie_klein



Series: A Desperate Cry for Help [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I hope that you enjoy the supplementary work, Just an addendum, Not really a story, This will only make sense if you have read in the DCH Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supplement to Desperate Part II. The Lupin Bill was passed to give Werewolves rights in the Wizarding world.</p><p> </p><p>Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.</p><p>No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lupin Bill  WGT Resolution 896

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that you enjoy reading this bill. It is not long, but it explains things in further detail.
> 
>  
> 
> **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**WGT Resolution 896 The “Lupin Bill”**

Anti-Discrimination 896.0

No Werewolf can be discriminated against or denied a job or service based on their creature status.  
Anyone found in violation of this law will be subject to a Thousand Galleon fine for each proven incidence.  
Werewolves are required to register with the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. This registry will not be made available to the general public (it will only be used to gauge the amounts of Wolfsbane needed).

Sub-Section 896.1  
Werewolves are granted full rights of Sentient Beings as afforded by the law. Werewolves are able to hold a job, own property, adopt and bare children, get married, carry a wand, and vote.  
Employers are required to provide a Werewolf time off (3 Days) for the full moon.

Sub-Section 896.2  
Werewolf children may attend Primer and Hogwarts (if Magical). Tutors cannot discriminate against Werewolf children  
Any child orphaned due to their Lycanthropy will be sent to the Magical Orphanage (to be named later). The parents of said child (if living) will be responsible for the upkeep of the werewolf child until they come of age.  
Hogwarts will provide a safe place for those in need to transform, OR they will have to allow the child to go home for the three days required.

Sub-Section 896.3  
St. Mungo’s will provide the Wolfsbane Potion to all Werewolves in need at no cost, without question.  
1% of all Potions taxes will revert to the Malfoy-Potter-Black Wolfsbane Fund to cover the cost of the monthly potion.  
Reparations from crimes committed by or against Werewolves will have 25% added to benefit the Fund.  
If a Werewolf infects another Sentient Being with Lycanthropy, the automatic sentence will be 6 months in a secured facility in St Mungo’s with competent Mind Healers. After evaluation the Werewolf can either be released or re-committed for an additional 6 months.

Sub-Section 896.4  
Creation of the Werewolf Assistance Office as a sub-set of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.  
This office will aide Lycans in obtaining employment, schooling, and wands. They will also assist in any discrimination cases against Werewolves. The office will act as a liaison between Werewolves and other Departments. 

Sub-Section 896.5  
A colony will be set up for those wolves that wish to live together. The colony will be located in Scotland at Hardinsham Terrace. The colony will be subjected to Ministry control and Laws, however, they can make their own rules in the colony and they will have to take the Wolfsbane Potion. It will be delivered to the colony. It is required that the colony have a school and a clinic with competent Healers specialising in Lycanthropy.


End file.
